Zor-El (Prime Earth)
Zor-El eventually rebelled against Brainiac. He was soundly defeated and left for dead. However, his systems rebooted, restoring his memory in the process. Zor-El was appalled at what he had become and what he had done. He became obsessed with bringing Argo City back and recreating Krypton, convincing himself it was for his daughter's sake. Unfortunately, his chosen method demanded the sacrifice of Earth people's lives, forcing Supergirl to stop him. After defeating him, Kara told her father that he could have looked for another way to save Argo and she would have helped him... but he never wanted that. Ultimately though, she was not willing to give up on her father so Zor-El was taken to Dr. Veritas's lab. Zor-El was placed inside a pod as Dr. Veritas went about removing his cybernetic components and reconstructing his body using TychoTech's technology. Kara often visited him, but Zor-El pretended to sleep and never talked back. It was not until Indigo nearly killed Supergirl that Zor-El acted by tearing Indigo into pieces. Although he was only saving his daughter's life, the National City's townsfolk felt his actions confirmed Supergirl was protecting a murderer only because he was her father. Zor-El was captured by the D.E.O., taken to a clandestine base and locked up. There he was visited by Mister Oz, who gave him what he considered a mercy kill by activating the red plasma failsafe in his containment tank, leaving him to drown in it, powerless. | Powers = * : Cyborg Superman was created by Brainiac. When Zor-El lay dying at the machine's feet he was enhanced and perfected to Brainiac's liking and sent forth to find perfection in the universe. ** : Cyborg Superman can fire heat beams from a cybernetic eye that can cut through ships and large chunks of land. He can also fire electricity from his body to electrocute or destroy machines. *** ** : Cyborg Superman can fly through his own technological means. As with most of his ability he has perfect control of his maneuverability. ** : Cyborg Superman is immune to most, if not all, forms of damage. When a planetary defense space carrier unloads its munitions on him he simply walks through it. ** : Cyborg Superman's right arm can shapeshift into whatever means he desires. This ability is limited to the technological means available to him, this means he can extend and expand his arm but only to conceivable limits. ** : Cyborg Superman can travel through space at high speeds and crack barriers on planets in flight. ** : Cyborg Superman is strong enough to hold down fully powered Kryptonians as well as other aliens of heightened strength. He sends his body through ships with enough force to cause them to explode. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zor-El was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino, first appearing as part of the Superman Family in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Michael Green, Mike Johnson and Mahmud Asrar's New 52 Supergirl series. * Steve Orlando confirmed via Twitter that Zor-El also became Cyborg Superman in the post-"Superman: Reborn" revised continuity. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Supporting Cast Category:Cyborgs Category:Kryptonians Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientists